Foo and lu
by Dante2
Summary: A newcomer joins the FFX team, and Lulu seems quite taken with him. How will they react when the team takes a retreat deep in the heart of the calmlands, at Auron's seaside residence?


Lulu isn't mine; she's the property of Squaresoft, and I have no rights to her. Foo Chin, however, is mine. There is very little character development, as far as Foo goes; this is an experiment in what I can present to the reader based on what I don't say. Basically, I left it up to the reader to personalize Foo.  
  
FOO AND LULU  
  
Foo Chin chuckled to himself, spreading his arms out as he reclined against the cool stone walls of a little garden pool. The water lapped gently against his chest as he leaned his head back on the ledge, smiling, the sun warm on his face. Out of th corner of his eye he saw vibrant green grass, spread out beneath the large trees, a warm summer breeze rippling through their boughs. A rustic ranch house stood behind him nestled in the shade of these trees. As he grew drowsy, his eyelids dropped until a shadow blotted out the sun.  
  
He raised his eyes and saw Lulu, thinking that her long, black dress was too hot for the weather. She stood at the far edge of the pool, looking down at him.  
  
"Hello, Foo. How's the water?"  
  
"Oh, it's rather nice, especially on a day like this." He shrugged, and dropped his hands into the water.  
  
Looking straight at him, her eyes unblinking, she replied matter-of-factly "I will join you then."  
  
Surprised, he watched as she turned and walked slowly to the nearest tree, her long dress brushing the grass. He watched, almost in awe, his eyes on her slender, graceful neck, beneath a bob of jet-black hair, held up with several ornate pins.  
  
Her back to him, she crossed her arms and slid the dark fabric from her shoulders, revealing a very feminine, bare back. The dress bunched up around her waist, she uncrossed her arms, removing them from her broad sleeves, and slipped the rest over her hips.  
  
He felt his mouth drop open as her dress fell to her ankles, his eyes tracing the curves of her black lace underwear. Somewhere, in the trees, the birds were singing. He didn't hear them.  
  
She knelt down and reached into the folds of her dress, removing a band of white cloth. Her back still to him, she rose, tying the cloth around her chest.  
  
"Modest", he thought to himself, almost sarcastically.  
  
She turned to face him, pausing, and then strolling towards him, calmly, yet purposefully.  
  
He made no attempt t hide the fact that his eyes were tracing over her body, slowly following her curves.  
  
She stepped lightly into the pool, the water washing over her knees. Wading out farther, the water rose over her hips, and then to her chest. Her hands at her sides, she stopped, watching him.  
  
Foo remained motionless, his arms still spread out against the stone ledge. She stepped closer to him, accidentally touching his toes with hers. He stood, looking across at her, now inches from his face. He took in a long, deep breath, and decided to wait.  
  
A slight smile, evident only in her eyes, she reached up, wrapping one arm around his neck, encircling the other about his waist. She pulled him towards her.  
  
At this he leaned forward and took her in his arms, squeezing her to him, feeling her every breath, closing his eyes as he felt her curves pressed against him.  
  
Sighing softly, she pulled his waist closer. Feeling his chin over her shoulder, she rolled her head to the other side, an invitation.  
  
His fingers intoxicated with the softness of her skin, he gently placed his lips on her neck.  
  
At the touch of his kiss, she inhaled deeply, her hands tightening on him, the water cooling their bodies, shimmering beneath the sun. He leaned away, looking at her, their deep brown eyes meeting. She held his gaze, gently biting her lower lip.  
  
"FOO! LULU!" a deep voice rang out from the ranch house. "LUNCH IS READY!!"  
  
Blushing slightly, she stepped away from him, her fingers trailing over his shoulder, and leaned against the stone ledge next to him.  
  
He drew in a deep breath, held it, and let it out with a whoosh. He leaned back against the ledge, spreading his arms out, his fingers brushing her shoulder. She smiled, flashing him a deep, knowing glance, and then looked off into the trees.  
  
Foo chuckled to himself, leaning his head back, the sun on his face, as he wondered what the others had fixed for lunch. 


End file.
